A thin film transistor array substrate is an important part of a liquid crystal display panel. A thin film transistor in the thin film transistor array substrate can control a deflection of the liquid crystal to achieve an image display of the liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, performances of the thin film transistor array substrate have a great influence on the display effect of the image of the liquid crystal display panel.